


The Price Of Love

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot Twists, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's endearing smile made it all harder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! <3

“Don’t you like the steak, sweetheart?” Draco asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Harry was staring out of the window with a blank look on his face.  He coughed civilly as his lips curled into a smile.

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled, gently squeezing Draco’s outstretched hand.  “Had a stressful day at work.  Nothing you need to worry about.”

“Shall we order another bottle of wine?” Draco suggested. “We have something to celebrate, don’t we?”

Harry gaped at him in surprise, unable to remember the anniversary Draco was referring to.

 “Today’s our twentieth anniversary,” Draco said, sounding a bit offended. Harry couldn’t bear the hurt in Draco’s eyes. It was getting harder. “That’s why you took me out for dinner, right?”

“Of course,” Harry said hastily, mustering a smile. Draco’s attention went back to his salad. He bought it.  “Better not, dear. We should be back at ten.”

“Just one glass,” Draco said, almost pouting. Harry sighed. He hated this moment. He wished he could postpone it, but regularity was all he could offer.

“No,” Harry said, a bit firmer than he intended. “It’s time.” He waved to the waiter, asking for the bill.

“Okay,” Draco said, smiling as he nibbled on a leaf of lettuce.  A rush of affection raced through Harry’s body.  He took Draco’s hand in his and kissed it.

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, too,” Harry whispered. He meant it. Every single word. He swallowed audibly, smiling weakly as he generously tipped the waiter, trying the best he could to conceal the tears forming in his eyes.

“Are you all right, sir?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered. “Fly flew into my eye.”

The waiter hesitated for a while and put his tip back into Harry’s hand.

“I know,” the waiter whispered. “You need it more than me. Use it wisely.”

And he left. Harry didn’t understand, but eventually shrugged it off and took Draco’s hand in his.

The cold wind caressed Harry’s heated cheeks as soon as they stepped outside. He looked around, checking if there was no one in sight and retreated into the alley next to the restaurant, Draco’s hand still clenched in his hand.

“This will feel strange for a moment,” Harry whispered.

Draco didn’t respond, but placed a kiss on Harry’s lips.

“Nothing’s strange when you’re by my side.”

Harry couldn’t swallow away the enormous lump in his throat. He ignored it and pulled out his wand, while spinning on the spot.

 

~*~

 

Harry opened his eyes as a large white building came in sight. He saw a skinny, black woman walking towards them. She smiled broadly, as she flung her arms around Harry’s neck.

“I started to worry.”

“I’m sorry we’re a bit late,” Harry mumbled. “It’s...hard.”

“Are you sure you want to keep doing this?”

“Yes,” Harry said firmly.  “I...owe him.”

“You must love him very much.”

“It’s easy to love him,” Harry whispered as pulled Draco into a hug. “And he’s improving. Slowly, but still. It’s a small price.”

“Sunday at the Burrow?”

“Definitely,” Harry said, placing a final kiss on Draco’s cheek.  “Thanks, Audrey.”

“Are you coming, Draco? Dennis has been dying to see you again.”

Draco grabbed Audrey’s hand, smiling as they walked towards the building.

“Give my regards to Percy,” Harry called after them. He kept looking until they were out of sight. The weight on his heart became too much to bear and he fell to his knees, crying uncontrollably.

 

~*~

 

“That will be ten pounds, sir.”

Harry gave the sales clerk a couple of notes as he took the large bunch of roses.  He took a last look at the notes and realised it were the ones from the restaurant.  Was it just a coincidence or...

Harry sighed as the creaking sound of flint meeting sole eased his inner turmoil. It had been quite a while, but he still had trouble taking this particular path. The sight of an elderly woman, kneeled down at the end of the path, while a large man stood by her side, brought back his discomfort.

He hesitated, but still rested a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, taking away her gaze from the huge, black tombstone and smiled weakly.

“Boy...” Harry looked at the man and understood.  Sometimes he didn’t even notice. He closed his eyes in concentration and felt the familiar contractions.

“Thank you, Teddy.”


End file.
